Chapter 7: Life and Death/Walkthrough
*1. You are now playing as Catherine who wielded the Ripper. Just hold the fire button down and paint the Ripper's blades over your victims like a chainsaw. You would want to kill all of the Slashers and Leapers that you found. Open the lockers with the blue lights for supplies. *2. Text Log #1: It was in the center of the "blue light" lockers. You got one, good, final chance of opening that locker right after Karen dispatched all of the enemies. *3. Karen would enter the next room, filled with growth. Take all of the enemies out and use Kinesis to throw the explosive canister at them if you want. *4. Weapon Upgrade #1: Keep your pointer to the left. Karen would turn toward it after killing this first group and hearing a strange voice. Grab it ASAP before the next wave started as you might not get another chance. *5. The next wave had a mob of monsters including an annoying Lurker throwing projectiles from the back. If one appeared, try to Stasis the enemies in front and quickly throw the Lurker's projectiles back with Kinesis. If an Exploder appeared, Stasis him as well so you could dismantle him with the Ripper safely. *6. After killing this group, Karen would flee to a new hall, then an elevator, then another hall, experiencing all sorts of hallucinations. Do not bother shooting the "monsters" that appeared as they are not real. Make sure to grab the Pulse Rifle. Cooling Systems *1. Weapon Upgrade #2: When Karen entered the room with Lexine, she would exclaim "My God!" and turn right. The upgrade was dead ahead. If you miss it, you would have more chances to grab it again. *2. Lexine would be in the large area ahead. She would be escorted to a nearby clinic where Karen aided her. In the clinic, grab the goodies on the shelf before she treated Lexine. When she turned toward the two lockers, raid them quickly for ammo and a Contact Beam. *3. The pair would return to the area where Lexine was found. A "Brute" would attack. It was invulnerable from the front so hit it with Stasis when it got close and pound it's vulnerable backside with the Rivet Gun or use the Pulse Rifle/Ripper's alternate fire to speed things up. If it threw acid, grab it and throw it back. *4. Once the Brute took enough damage to it's back, it would rear up after getting hit. Quickly shoot the fleshy part of it's shoulder to de-limb one of it's arms. It would now crawl around, spitting acid. Throw it back to eventually put it out of it's misery. *5. With the Brute dead, the pair would flee to the Grow Rooms. Grow Rooms *1. The pair would enter and immediately use Free Look. There are loads of items to collect in here including two Weapon Upgrades, ammo, a Line Gun to the furthest left and in the lockers to the furthest right which are a Text Log and Arc Welding Gun. Of these items, you had a few chances to get them all. *2. Weapon Upgrade #3: Right on the floor in front of you where Karen entered. *3. Weapon Upgrade #4: Pan up from Weapon Upgrade #3 and get this one on the ceiling. *4. Text Log #2: Turn right as far as you could until you spot a pair of openable lockers. The left one had the log. The other had an Arc Welding Gun. *5. After getting the goodies, a mob of foes would attack including the Pregnants, Leapers and Infectors. The Ripper would work great here. You could also grab the nearby canisters to blow your foes up. *6. This first wave would bring on about six or seven more waves, appearing as Karen moved around the room. Spam some Line Gun mines or similar weaponry if you could. The Pulse Rifle would bring the Leapers down quickly if you aim well. If you see a canister, grab it and fling it at the nearest enemy ASAP. *7. Eventually, Karen and Lexine would flee into a hall and race down it toward a lift. *8. After riding down the lift, another mob of Leapers would attack. After that, Karen would Free Look and walk at the same time to the exit. To the left are three small alcoves that contained ammo. The level ended after a lengthy cutscene past the exit. *9. Audio Log #1: Tough to get because you have to turn all the way left pretty much right away. It was on the left side of the shelves of the first room that you could look into when the Free Look started. *10. Weapon Upgrade #5: During the walk-and-Free Look segment, look to the right between the two big yellow vats on the ground. *11. Text Log #3: During the walk-and-Free Look segment, look to the left inside the last alcove right before exiting to the final cutscene. Category:Dead Space: Extraction Walkthroughs